1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a control device, a security management system, and a security management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial machines automatically controlled by a control device, such as a robot or an NC machine tool, have been widely put into practical use. Since the control device controls the industrial machine on the basis of storage content such as control parameters, control programs, or various settings stored in advance, the change of the storage content significantly affects the operation of the industrial machine Therefore, the storage content needs to be managed with high reliability. In regard to the management, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-248108 discloses an image processing apparatus which allows the setting to be changed only when a hardware key is connected to the image processing apparatus and a predetermined operation, such as input of a password, is performed.